Una cita ¿camuflada?
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Con la cercanía 14 de febrero, Tai le pide a Matt su opinión acerca de cómo debe ser una cita a fin de no meter la pata con Sora mientras tanto el rubio se encuentra confundido por los sentimientos desatados ante la petición de Yagami, ¿saldrá algo bueno de todo esto? Para Midnighttreasure por el evento del topic de Parejas yaoi/yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8


Una cita… ¿Camuflada?

 _Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

 _Esta historia participa en intercambio del topic_ _ **Parejas yaoi/yuri**_ _del foro_ _ **Proyecto 1–8**_

 _Este One Shot Taito (que más bien parece un Yamichi) va dedicado con todo mi respeto y admiración a_ _ **Midnighttreasure.**_ _Aprovecho también para agradecer infinitamente a_ _ **Mie Ame**_ _por la trama y todo el apoyo que me brindo con la historia._

 _Es mi primera contribución a este fandom. Espero les agrade._

* * *

En unos días sería San Valentín, y Taichi, por más que intentaba, no tenía idea de cómo declarársele a la persona que le gustaba, además de que odiaba la idea de volver a pasar otra fecha importante sólo. Justo en ese momento de gran angustia, vio pasar a Yamato, quien se dirigía a la práctica con su banda y una idea llegó a su mente.

—¡Yama! ¡Yama! —gritó el moreno corriendo a su encuentro.

El rubio se detuvo y volteó al escuchar su nombre, sin duda alguna se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—¿Pasa algo, Tai?

Adoptando una pose de reverencia, en total súplica, Tai le rogó:

—Yamato, necesito que me ayudes. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Ahora sí ya me preocupaste... —comentó el guitarrista, bajando su instrumento y poniendo su total atención en el chico que aún traía puesto su uniforme del club de fútbol.

—Verás, no falta mucho para San Valentín. —explicó Taichi—. Tú tienes mucha experiencia en esas cosas, mientras que yo jamás he salido con nadie. ¡Necesito que me ayudes a planear la cita perfecta! ¡Por favor, senpai!

Yamato lo miró con detenimiento. No sabía que su mejor amigo quisiera salir con alguien, y le molestó un poco que no le hubiera mencionado nada antes. Y, a todo esto, ¿desde cuándo Taichi lo llamaba "senpai"?

—¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

—Que me muestres cómo es una cita de verdad —respondió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes de perrito abandonado

—¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso? —cuestionó escéptico— Además, ¿a quién quieres invitar a salir que estás tan preocupado?

—A Sora.

Al escuchar aquel nombre brotar de los labios del castaño, Ishida aferró un poco más su instrumento mientras hacia lo posible por no demostrarse afectado ante aquella declaración.

¿Desde cuándo a Tai le gustaba Sora? ¿Y por qué la idea de verlos juntos lo hacía sentir tal mal de repente? Eso no tenía sentido, la pelirroja era una chica estupenda además de ser una muy buena amiga para ambos desde la infancia, era simplemente ridículo que algo así le molestara.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudaras? —la voz de Yagami lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—No sé muy bien cómo podría ayudarte —se expreso franco el rubio tras tragar—. Vamos Tai, es Sora. Seguro le gustara cualquier lugar que escojas o puedes hablar con ella para ponerse de acuerdo. Lo importante es que la pasen bien juntos —agregó para calmarlo.

—Pero quiero darle una sorpresa —protesto el moreno con un puchero—. Anda Yama, ayúdame, ¿sí? —añadió mirándolo con esa mezcla de tristeza y esperanza en los ojos.

El portador del emblema de la amistad lo contemplo indeciso. No sabía cómo actuar ante ese tipo de peticiones. Por un lado, quería confortar y apoyar a su amigo pero por el otro seguía confundido ante la revelación que había recibido y los sentimientos que esta parecía haber desatado. Y la expresión de Taichi no lo ayudaba a decidirse.

¿Por qué el castaño lo afectaba tanto?

—Está bien —accedió el músico—. Te ayudaré aunque sigo pensando que estas exagerando, Yagami

—¡Muchas gracias senpai! —exclamó el portador del valor con los ojos chispeantes de alegría para después abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que Ishida estuvo seguro de poder escuchar el crujido de sus costillas.

—¿Desde cuándo…? —quiso saber el de ojos azules, dejando inconclusa su pregunta al notar que su amigo ya no estaba allí

Esa noche, Matt dio muchas vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas. ¿Desde cuándo Sora llamaba la atención de Tai? ¿Por qué le habría pedido ayuda a él para salir con ella? ¿Y por qué la posibilidad de verlos juntos lo molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso a él también le gustaría la pelirroja?

El compañero de Gabumon sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Sora nunca había visto de aquella manera y menos ahora que sabía que su mejor amigo estaba interesado en ella. Sería un pésimo amigo si le quitaba a Taichi una oportunidad así.

Suspiro repentinamente incomodo por haber aceptado un compromiso así horas antes, ¿dónde se suponía que iba a llevarlo ahora? Yagami debería de ser más consciente a la hora de pedir ese tipo de favores o de utilizar esa mirada contra él para obtener lo quería.

 _Esa mirada… aquella visión entremezclada de tristeza y esperanza. Esa con la que no podía negarle casi nada._

Ese idiota… Debió pedirle ayuda a Mimí, ella seguramente sabría qué hacer mucho mejor que él si estuviera en esa situación. Aunque ella quizá lo presionaría demasiado, Tachikawa era muy idealista en cuanto al terreno romántico, Koushiro era demasiado tímido, Joe era muy analista; además de que no imaginaba a Tai pidiéndole consejo a Takeru o a Hikari pese a verse desesperado. Los únicos que quedaban por mero proceso de eliminación eran la propia Takenouchi y él.

Matt tragó saliva mientras pensaba en distintas opciones acerca de los lugares donde Yagami podría llevar a la portadora del emblema del amor sin arriesgarse a meter la pata.

Tomó una respiración profunda mientras se sentaba en la cama y apretaba el puño con determinación. Iba a quitarle a Tai el miedo a las citas como fuera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de calmar su conciencia hablando con Takeru y con Mimí (no sin antes hacerles prometer que no le dirían ni media palabra a nadie), Yamato se dirigía al hogar de los Yagami para buscar al portador del valor y zanjar el asunto de una vez.

No le sorprendió que fuera el propio Taichi quien le abriera cuando llamo lo que si le sorprendió fuera que estuviera listo a tiempo.

—Me voy —avisó el castaño antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Hola Yama, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esto.

—No es nada —respondió el rubio— Aunque sigo sin entender por qué me llamaste "Senpai"

—Bueno…—carraspeó el de ojos pardos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín— Tú tienes más experiencia con las chicas que yo y confió más que lo suficiente en ti como para pedirte consejo en estas cosas.

—Vaya, el " _Cabezota"_ Yagami está madurando —se mofó divertido el músico mientras echaba a andar, esperaba que a Tai le gustara el lugar que había elegido.

—¡Oye Ishida, no te burles de mi! —reclamó el futbolista mientras lo seguía— Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa, Yagami —respondió el portador de la amistad sonriendo de lado.

—No es justo —protesto el nombrado—. Anda Mattie, dime —añadió con un puchero.

—Si quieres saberlo —pronunció el rubio presintiendo que Tai iba a usar su táctica especial— tienes que alcanzarme —agregó antes de echar a correr

—¿Eh? ¡Yama, espérame! —exclamó el compañero de Agumon antes de salir disparado detrás de su mejor amigo mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pasando para que se comportara así.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo. Yamato estaba en buena condición, pensó el moreno mientras buscaba al rubio con la mirada después de casi haberlo perdido de vista tres veces durante la carrera.

Avanzó hacia su compañero a paso firme apenas lo vislumbro entre la multitud, queriendo comprender las razones ante su inusual actuación.

—Oye Ishida —llamo Tai luego de recobrar el aliento— ¿Se puede saber que…?

—Llegamos —lo cortó el aludido parándose a su lado—. Espero te guste el lugar, Tai

Cuando noto el lugar donde se encontraban, a Taichi casi se le olvido el enojo.

Se trataba de una feria llena de puestos y juegos mecánicos. El rubio casi sonrió al ver la expresión alegre y emocionada de su antiguo líder.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vamos a entrar Yagami?

El aludido no se lo hizo repetir. Tomó al rubio de la mano y lo arrastro al interior con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos reluciendo de felicidad, Yamato también sonrió al verlo así. Todo lo que Tai necesitaba para tener la cita de sus sueños era relajarse y ser él mismo y si, para ayudarlo a conseguirlo, debía soportar su hiperactividad y la posibilidad de quedarse sin brazo al final de la jornada que así fuera.

—Gracias por traerme, Yama —expresó franco el portador del valor cuando hicieron una pausa cerca de la rueda de la fortuna.

—No es nada Tai —repuso el músico dándole una leve sonrisa cansada—. Espero que con esto se te pase tu aprensión a salir con chicas. No es tan complicado, solo debes relajarte —agregó mirándolo antes de darle un leve puñetazo en el brazo

—Acerca de eso… —empezó el castaño nervioso mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre, kohai?

—Te mentí —confeso el portador del valor con los ojos ocultos tras el cabello—, la persona con la que quiero pasar el catorce de febrero no es Sora, eres tú.

Ishida se quedó anonadado. ¿Había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior en blanco y sufrido una crisis existencial por nada? Ese idiota…

—¿Te das cuenta de que te haré pagar caro por esto, Yagami? —preguntó el de ojos azules cuando pudo articular palabra

—Eres libre de golpearme si lo deseas Matt —expresó el castaño con sencillez—. No te voy a detener.

—No voy golpearte —repuso para sorpresa del moreno—. Quiero palomitas y un cono de helado azul extragrande. Y tienes de aquí al catorce para convencerme salir contigo, Tai idiota.

—Pero ¿qué…? —dijo el futbolista mirándolo con confusión

—Ya me escuchaste —lo interrumpió el rubio— y más vale que tus motivos sean buenos.

—Como desees, senpai —repuso el castaño antes de ir a buscar lo que su superior le había pedido.

Tenía menos de cinco días para conseguir una oportunidad con Matt. Y por las bestias sagradas que no iba a echarlo a perder.

Fin


End file.
